unwrittenfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Adventure Series
Cast Of Characters Liam - Pokemon On Team: Marshtomp(Sassy nature, Male, Torrent, Proud of its power.) Minun(Careful nature, Male, Minus, Alert to sounds.) Kirlia(Jolly nature, Female, Synchronize, Likes to fight.) Growlithe(Brave nature, Female, Flash Fire, Alert to sounds.) Breloom(Calm nature, Male, Effect Spore, Highly curious.) Whismur(Gentle nature, Male, Soundproof, Often scatters things.) In Storage: Shiny Foongus(Naughty nature, Male, Effect Spore, Mischevious.) Wailmer(Serious nature, Female, Oblivious, Loves to eat.) Teddiursa(Timid nature, Female, Pickup, Somewhat of a clown.) Togepi(Jolly nature, Female, Serene Grace, Very finicky.) ---- Trent - Pokemon On Team: Treecko(Sassy nature, Male, Overgrow, Quick to flee.) Riolu(Brave nature, Male, Steadfast, Likes to fight.) Taillow(Jolly nature, Female, Guts, Alert to sounds.) In Storage: None Johnny - Pokemon On Team: Torchic(Calm nature, Male, Blaze, Highly curious.) Poochyena(Lonely nature, Male, Run Away, Very finicky.) Wooper(Jolly nature, Female, Water Absorb, Alert to sounds.) In Storage: None Kyndel - Pokemon On Team: Dewott(Brave nature, Male, Torrent, Likes to fight.) Cinccino(Jolly nature, Female, Cute Charm, Somewhat vain.) Shiny Trapinch(Relaxed nature, Male, Arena Trap, Alert to sounds.) Gothita(Bold nature, Male, Frisk, Strongly defiant.) Plusle(Bashful nature, Female, Plus, Likes to run.) Zorua(Naughty nature, Female, Illusion, Mischevious.) In Storage: None Given away: Zigzagoon(Mild nature, Male, Pickup, Scatters things often.) ---- Viola - Pokemon On team: ''' Currently none '''In Storage: None Trainers/Heroes Gym Leaders (1) Rubbel - Pokemon On Team: Roggenrola, Archen, Larvitar - Rubble Badge Rivals Villains Episode 1 - Starting Off A New Journey Liam: '''Ready to set off on our new journey, Mudkip? '''Mudkip: *nods in agreement* Mud Kip (Ready, Liam!) Johnny: Um? Mudkip: Mud, Kip Kip Mud? (What's wrong with Johnny, Torchic?) Torchic: '''Torch Chic Tor Tor Chic. (He must have been daydreaming again.) (at route 204, they encounter a pokemon who has hair covering her eyes) '''Liam: Hey, a Ralts! Is it okay if i catch it? Johnny: Knock yourself out! (Liam battles the ralts) Liam: 'Mudkip, start with Tackle! '''Mudkip: '*tackles ralts* '''Wild Ralts: *uses confusion* Mudkip: '''*dodges then uses tackle again which knocks ralts out cold, she has swirls in her eyes* '''Liam: '''Now, go Pokeball! (The Pokeball hits ralts, and she is sucked into the ball, the ball wiggles for a bit, until a ding was heard) '''Liam: *poses* YES! I just caught.......a Ralts! Mudkip: *jumps & cheers* MUDKIP!! (YAY!!!!!) Johnny: '''Great you got another pokemon. (a wild pokemon can be heard sobbing) '''Liam: '''What's that noise? '''Johnny: Let's check it out. Wild Poochyena: '''*crying and sobbing* Chey? (huh?) '''Liam: Hey, its a Poochyena! Johnny, ask him what's wrong? Johnny: I know its a Poochyena! And you didn't have to tell me! *Turns to the Poochyena* Hey um, what's wrong? Wild Poochyena: '''Chey Chee Poochy! (My parents died when i was a baby, now I'm an orphan) '''Johnny: *Turns to Liam* Do we even know what's Poochyena saying? Liam: He says that his parents died when he was a baby, now he's an orphan! Johnny: *Turns to Poochyena* Anyways if you want, you''' can come along with me? '''Wild Poochyena: *nods happily* Chee Chee (Yes, You made me happy, when you said that!) Johnny: '''How do you know what Poochyena said? '''Liam: I've spoken to a pokemon when i was little, and since then i was able to understand what they say. (Johnny pulls out a Pokeball, and Poochyena taps his paw, sucking into the pokeball, a few wiggles & it finally dings, resulting his capture) Johnny: Thanks. Torchic: '''Tor! Chic Torch Tor Chic. (Finally! Liam tell Johnny I'm tired of walking) '''Liam: Johnny, Torchic says he's tired of walking! Johnny: We only have a little to go see *points to a town* there is a town. ???: Foon! (Wait) They turn to see a shiny Foongus. Shiny Foongus: Foon Foon Gus (I wanna Come too, Liam) Liam: Okay *taps the shiny foongus with a pokeball, dings, resulting his capture* Episode 2 - Enter The Marshtomp Liam: 'The ground looks muddy, alright Mudkip, come on out! ''Liam sends out his Mudkip '''Mudkip: Mudkip? (Yeah, you called?) Johnny: What Liam? Liam: The ground is muddy! ???: '''Ooopa! '''Liam: What's that noise? Johnny: Don't know. A Wooper appears Wooper: Ooopa! Johnny: '''Um? Liam! '''Liam: It's only a Wooper! *scans his Pokedex* Wooper, the Water Fish Pokemon. Though they prefer to live in cold water, these appealing Pokémon forage for food on land. They are kept warm by a layer of insulating body fluid. Johnny: I won't ask. By the way shouldn't we be going somewhere? Wooper: Oopa oopa oopa! (The next town is to your left) Johnny: Left? Did Wooper say left? Liam: Yes, she did! Johnny: Yay! Wooper hops over into one of Johnny's empty Pokeballs, Liam sweatdropped as the ding was heard, resulting her capture Liam: *chuckles* I think Wooper wanted to come along with you on your journeys, Johnny! Johnny: Why are you laughing? Liam: 'You had an automatic capture, catching that Wooper by not having to battling it! '???: Hey, are you Liam? Liam: Yes I am. ???: My name's Zoe, and I would like to battle you? Liam: Sure, Ready Mudkip? Mudkip: Mudkip! (Ready!) Zoe: Pansear, go! Zoe sends out her Pansear Pansear: Pan Sear! Liam: So that's a Pansear *scans the pokedex* Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature on the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees when it's angry. '' '''Liam:' So its a fire type! Mudkip, start with Tackle! Mudkip: '*starts with tackle* '???: '*Watches from behind a tree* ''Pansear fury swipes Mudkip, Mudkip falls to the ground. '''Liam: Mudkip, NO!! Mudkip still down. Liam: You can do it Mudkip, I believe in you! Mudkip slowly gets up & then suddenly starts to glow! Liam: Huh? Zoe: 'It can't be.....! '???: *Gasps* Not already! Johnny: Mudkip is... Liam: Its evolving!! Mudkip stands up on its hind legs, the tail splits into two, the fin grows sharper, the glow fades & Marshtomp stood Mudkip's place! Marshtomp: MARSH STOMP! Liam: *impressed in excitement* Awesome! ???: *Chuckles* Liam: Marshtomp, lets try our new move, Mud Shot! Marsthomp uses Mud Shot, hits Pansear who hits the ground with swirls in its eyes Referee: Pansear is unable to battle, Marshtomp wins, and so the victory goes to Liam! Liam: We did it, Marshtomp Marshtomp cheers & hugs Liam, Liam does the same ???: Great Job kid! Liam: Thanks, but who are you? Marshtomp: '''Stomp? (What's your name?) '''Kyndel: Names Kyndel. My partner is Oshawott. Whats your name? Liam: I'm Liam, & this is my partner Marshtomp! Marshtomp: Marshtomp (Please to meet you!) Liam scans Oshawott and Kyndel scans Marshtomp on their Pokedexes Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach. Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokémon and the evolved form of Mudkip. It is able to move and swim more quickly through mud than through water, Marshtomp's body is enclosed in a membrane allowing it to live on land. Its lower body is well developed, so it's capable of walking on two legs '' '''Kyndel:' Liam, I want to be a strong trainer, could i maybe travel with you? Minccino: Minn Minn Minn (Come on, please) Liam scans the pokedex again Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon. Minccino loves shiny things and will use its tail as a brush to clean any objects that are dirty. '' '''Liam: '''Sure, It be an honor. As they always say, the more the merrier! '''Kyndel:' Yeah, Thanks! Episode 3 - The Gym's Rockin' Hard Rubbel: I'm Rubbel the Gym leader! this will be a 3 on 3 battle! Liam: 'Here we go, Shroomish! Let's go! ''Liam sends out his newly caught prior Pokemon, Shroomish '''Shroomish: Shroom Mish!! Rubbel: 'Roggenrola, let's do it! ''Rubbel sends out his Roggenrola '''Roggenrola: Roggen! Kyndel: '''Go Liam!! '''Referee: Begin! Liam: Shroomish, Use Bullet Seed! Shroomish use Bullet Seed which hit Roggenrola hard, super effective, and Roggenola is still standing Liam: But how? I thought Roggenrola would be taking out so quickly! Kyndel: Liam, Its the ability Sturdy, the plus side is that it only has 1 hit point left! Oshawott: Osha Osha Wott (She is right Liam, Didn't you listen) Liam: *sweatdropped* Sorry Oshawott! Rubbel: Roggenrola, Headbutt! Roggenrola hits Shroomish with headbutt, shroomish collapses Liam: Shroomish, can you still battle? Shroomish gets up, with a smug look at roggenrola, roggenrola suddenly becomes paralyzed Liam: Huh? Kyndel: Liam, Shroomish's ability is Effect Spore. It can paralyze, poison its target or be put to sleep. Which in this case, it has. Liam: Okay! Shroomish, Seed Bomb! Shroomish uses Seed Bomb & hits Roggenrola which the attack makes an explosion. When the smoke clears, Roggenrola has a swirl in its core. Referee: Roggenrola is unable to battle, Shroomish is the winner! Liam: 'Yay, we did it, Shroomish! '''Shroomish: '*jumping for joy* Shroo Mish! (Yay, yay!) '''Rubbel: Roggenrola, return! He recalls Roggerola back to its PokeBall. Rubbel: You did well, my friend. Take a good rest! Johnny: Liam! Liam! He's our man! If he can't do it, Then I can! Torchic: Tor tor chic (I don't think it goes like that.) Rubbel: Archen, your up! Sends out Archen! Archen: Arc Keeeen! Liam: Archen's a flying-type. Shroomish, return! Liam recalls Shroomish, Liam has Marshtomp's Pokeball! Liam: Marshtomp, go! sends out Marshtomp Marshtomp: Marsh! Liam: Marshtomp, Water Pulse! Rubbel: Intercept with Dragonbreath Marshtomp uses Water Pulse which collides with Archen's Dragonbreath Liam: Now use Tackle! Marshtomp tackles archen, which hits Archen Rubbel: Archen, Dragonbreath again! Archen's Dragonbreath is much weaker then it was before. Liam: Archen's ability is Defeatist, all of Archen's attacks are halved. So Marshtomp, Scald! Marshtomp uses Scald, hits Archen, knocking it out with swirls in its eyes Referee: Archen is unable to battle, Marshtomp wins! Liam: 'Just one more and we win, Marshtomp! ''Marshtomp nods, as Rubbel recalls Archen. '''Kyndel: Just 1 More left Liam. Go and beat it! Rubbel: Larvitar, go! Rubbel sends out his Larvitar Liam: lets end this quick, Marshtomp, Muddy Water! Rubbel: Dodge it and use Attract! Larvitar dodges, she uses Attract which infatuates Marshtomp. Liam: Marshtomp, snap out of it! Kyndel: Marshtomp, Get in the game (Tyler Quote XD) Rubbel: 'Dark Pulse! ''Larvitar uses Dark Pulse which knocks out Marshtomp which has swirls in his eyes '''Referee: Marshtomp is unable to battle, Larvitar wins! Liam: 'I only have Ralts & Shroomish left! So, Shroomish your up! ''he sends out shroomish '''Rubbel: Use Attract again! she uses Attract which infatuates Shroomish. Rubbel: Now Headbutt! She uses Headbutt which knocks out Shroomish, but Effect Spore kicks in & poisons Larvitar, but her attack increases, Shroomish has swirls in his eyes. Referee: Shroomish is unable to battle, Larvitar wins! Liam: Return, Shroomish *recalls him* You did great, get a good rest! *cringes, thought-speak* This Larvitar has Guts ability & she very tough. *talks aloud now* Up to you, Ralts! Go! He sends out Ralts Liam: 'Your my last hope! ''Ralts nods. '''Rubbel: Use Attract one more time! Larvitar uses Attract for a third time, the hearts surround Ralts, it hits, but... Liam: *smugs* My Ralts isn't affected by your Attract, Rubbel. She happens to be a female, in case you didn't know that! Rubbel: Then use Dark Pulse! Larvitar hits Ralts with a devastating Dark Pulse, she's falls unconcious to the ground Liam: RALTS!!!!!! HANG IN THERE!!!!!!!! Referee: Ralts is unable to........*notices ralts slowly getting up* Huh? Ralts opens her eyes with determination, struggling to get up, looks up its opponent, lets out a screaming yell & starts to glow. Rubbel: *shocked in awe* What's going on with Ralts? Liam: *shocked in awe* Can it be? Kyndel: Another one of your pokemon is evolving! Ralts starts to grow a little, its hair grows a little long & grows a white tutu, it adds small green feet on the bottom, her arms change too. Kirlia stood Ralts's place! Kirlia: Kirlia!! Liam: Awesome, she evolved into Kirlia! *scans the pokedex* Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon and the evolved form of Ralts. Kirlia is able to sense the feelings of its Trainer, and when it becomes happy, it will start to dance. '' '''Kyndel: '''Ok, Now that Larvitar is going down! Go Liam!! '''Johnny:' I'm gonna see if I can find food. Liam: Now Kirlia, let's show them your new move, use Magical Leaf!! Kirlia uses magical leaf which does 4x the damage to Larvitar Rubbel: OH NO!!!! Liam: *smugs* Oh..Yeah!! Larvitar topples over to the ground, then smoke surrounds her. When the smoke clears, it reveals that Larvitar has swirls in her eyes. Referee: Larvitar is unable to battle, Kirlia wins! Which means the winner of the Gym match goes to Liam! Liam: *cheers* WE WON, KIRLIA!! Kirlia cheers & jumps for joy, then starts dancing from happy emotions Episode 4 - Kyndel Very Well Kyndel: '''Now it is my turn! '''Rubbel: Ok, Lets battle! *Uses Full Heals on his pokemon* Kyndel: Yeah, Go Oshawott Oshawott: Osha! Rubbel: Go Roggenrola! Kyndel: Oshawott, Use Water Gun Oshawott Uses water gun and roggenrola is still standing Roggenrola uses tackle but misses Kyndel: Water Gun Again! Oshawott uses water gun and roggenrola topples over Referee: Roggenrola is unable to battle, Oshawott wins! Kyndel: Yeah! Rubbel: *Calls Roggenrola back* You did good, Go Larvitar Kyndel: 'Come back Oshawott. Go Trapinch. Use Dig ''Trapinch uses dig and it is Super Effective, Larvitar is still standing 'Rubbel: '''Tackle!!!! ''Larvitar uses tackle and hits, Trapinch uses dig again and Larvitar has swirls in its eyes '''Referee: Larvitar is unable to battle, Trapinch wins Kyndel: 1 Left!?!?!, Keep going trapinch Rubbel: Go Archen Kyndel: No Way! Archen uses wing attack and knocks out Trapinch Referee: Trapinch is unable to battle, Archen wins! Kyndel: Oshawott Go and use water gun! Oshawott uses water gun and hits, Archen uses Wing attack it hits then Oshawott has swirls in her eyes. Referee: 'Oshawott is unable to battle, Archen wins! '''Kyndel: '''You are my last hope, go Minccino and use double slap ''Minccino hits archen and he falls out of the sky and uses Brave bird '''Kyndel: Minccino use tail slap! Minccino gets hit by brave bird and both archen and minccino fall to the ground Kyndel: 'Please get up Minccino. ''Minccino gets up slowly and starts to glow, and she seems to be holding a stone. '''Kyndel: NO WAY!!! Liam: Minccino's evolving!! Minccino gets a white scarf, her ears get bigger and her tail becomes unoticeable. Minccino is replaced by Cinccino Kyndel: Cinccino!?!?!?! Cinccino: '''Cin Cin Cino (We win... i think?) '''Referee: Archen is unable to battle, Cinccino Wins. And the badge goes to Kyndel! Kyndel: YEAH! Lets check you out Cinccino! *Kyndel scans Cinccino on her pokedex* Cinccino the scarf pokemon, and the evolved form of Minccino. Cinccino's body is coated with a special oil which can help it deflect attacks such as puches Kyndel: Yeah i won my Badge! Liam: Let's see what moves Cinccino has now! *checks the pokedex of cinccino's attacks* Cinccino's usable moves are: Giga Impact, Thunderbolt, Focus Blast & Hyper Voice Episode 5 - Dewott: The Samarai! Liam, Johnny & Kyndel arrive at the forest Liam: This is a good spot to let our Pokemon have some fresh air! *throws his pokeballs* Come out, everybody! Liam sends out his Marshtomp, Shroomish, Kirlia & Growlithe Kyndel: Great Idea! *Sends Out her Pokemon* Kyndel sends out Cinccino, Trapinch and Oshawott Kyndel: Wait... Didn't you have a Foongus? Liam: Still got him! *sends out his shiny Foongus* Come out Foongus! Foongus sparkles gold as it exits from the PokeBall S.Foongus: Foon Gus! (Good to be back) Liam: Can you play with the other Pokemon for a bit? Shiny Foongus nods yes, it hops over to the other pokemon (Pokemon's POV, aka: point of view) Marshtomp: So what shall we do? Torchic: Rest? Kirlia: '''What's the deal about resting? '''Torchic: We haven't had any time to rest and relax. So let's take advantage of this time. Shroomish: '''Yeah, lets relax! '''Marshtomp: Shroomish, not you too! Oshawott: Relaxing is something that never happens regularly, so we should take this chance and enjoy it! Shiny Foongus: Oshawott's right, we should relax! Growlithe: and chill like a Cubchoo! Kirlia: I guess your right! a Plusle who is female & a Minun who is male appear, which are wild pokemon Wild Minun: What are you doing? Growlithe: Relaxing!! Hey, Minun & Plusle, can you go and see Liam & Kyndel? Wild Minun: Sure, we have nowhere to go *walks over to Liam* Liam catches the Minun & Kyndel catches the Plusle. After their captures, they send them out to play with the others. (Trainers POV) Liam: So you haven't got a pokemon yet, viola? Viola: '''wait, how do you know my name? '''Liam: I've read it in books! Anyway, are you going to get your first Pokemon to choose? Viola: '''No, not yet. Ive only just heard of what pokemon was when I traveled to the town over. I mainly do fortune telling. '''Liam: Fortune telling? Minun: Mai? (What?) Viola: '''its when you can see other people's futures....and stuf. '''Minun: Ma Mai Mai? (Do I have a future of learning any new attacks?) Viola: '''silly child, I cannot see the future by choice, only when my orb tells me. '''Minun: *scolds at viola* Mai Ma-Mai Mai (I am NOT a silly child, Viola!) Kyndel: Well, if that is what she wants to do, i say let her do it! Look Liam, Over there *She Points over to a Gothita* I am going to capture her! Gothita: Goth Goth (What do you want?) Kyndel: '''Go Cinncino! Use Giga Impact *Cinncino uses Giga Impact and Gothita dodges* '''Kyndel: Wow she is fast! Gothita: '''Goth! ( I'm a Boy!!!) '''Kyndel: Sorry, Cinncino use Thunderbolt. *Cinncino uses thunderbolt and hits Gothita* Kyndel: Go *Throws Pokeball at Gothita* Gothita: Goth Goth (No, i don't want a trainer) *The Pokeball hits, it shakes and clicks meaning the capture is complete Kyndel: Yay, i caught a Gothita! Gothita: '''Goth (Great, *Rolls his eyes*) '''Kyndel: '''Now i have 4 Pokemon! '''Liam: actually you have five, you caught a plusle, i caught minun Minun: Mai Mai (Liam's right!) Johnny: yay! ???: '''Do you kids like pokemon? '''Kyndel: '''Of course... who are you? '''PM: '''I am the pokemon man! '''Kyndel: And... PM: '''Trainers can swap any of their pokemon for a random one that i have been given. '''Kyndel: I Dont know if i want to try that PM: Come on! Kyndel: 'Fine! Umm... Ahh, Zigzagoon i will use you since you dont do anything! '''PM: '*Gets Pokeball* And you get this *Hands her a pokeball* '''Kyndel: '''And this is.. '''PM: Your new pokemon! *Vanishes* Kyndel: Ok, Any ideas who it could be? Growlithe is chatting with Johnny's Poochyena (Pokemon's POV) Growlithe: What's your gender? Plusle: He isnt talking for some reason Oshawott: I really want to battle! Wild Cascoon: I'll battle you, Oshawott! Poochyena: I'm male, and I wanna battle too. It's not fair only you guys and your trainers get to battle. Growlithe: I may look like a boy, but i'm actually a female! Oshawott: Great *Uses Water gun* Cascoon: *Harden* Oshawott: *Water Gun* Cascoon: *Harden* Oshawott: *Water Gun* Is that the only move you know? Cascoon: '''Pretty Much! '''Oshawott: *Learns the move Razor Shell* Yay! *Starts to Glow* What? Gothita: Your evolving! Geez.. ???: 'You have to be better than that if you want me on your team! *Vanishes* ''(Trainers POV) Liam, Kyndel, Viola & Johnny rush into the scene '''Liam: Kyndel, look! Viola: *appears* huh? what? Kyndel: O_O My Oshawott is evolving! Oshawott's scalchop splits into two scalchops and grows much taller, the glow fades, Dewott stood its place. Liam: Awesome Kyndel, your Oshawott has evolved into Dewott! Liam scans his Pokedex Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship. Liam: Dewott's also learned some new moves, which is Razor Shell, Hydro Pump, Retaliate & Ice Beam Kyndel: Any ideas on what the pokemon that man gave me? Marshtomp, Minun & Liam shakes their heads saying no. Liam: What did they give you? Kyndel: *opens the pokeball* OMG, its a Zorua!!! Liam: um....how come they're two minuns? Minun: Mai Mai (I'm the real one!) the Other Minun summersalts a pink glow turning back into Zorua, chuckling cheekily Kyndel: My Zorua is amazing! Episode 6 - Wolf It Down in a Gulpin Liam: 'This could be a good spot to relax! Alright everybody come on out! ''Liam sends out Marshtomp, Whismur, Shroomish, Minun, Kirlia & Growlithe. Kyndel: Go everyone! Kyndel sends out Zorua, Cinccino, Plusle, Gothita, Dewott & Trapinch '''Liam: I just caught this Whismur a while ago, right buddy? Whismur: Whis Mur! (Right, Liam!) Kyndel: Hey, i got an idea! Lets have a 3 on 3 battle Liam!?! Liam: Sure, i'll start with Shroomish! Liam brings in shroomish, who is ready for battle! Kyndel: And i will start with Gothita! Kyndel sends out Gothita Liam: 'Shroomish, start off with bullet seed ''Shroomish uses Bullet Seed. '''Kyndel: Use psyshock Gothita Uses Psyshock The two attacks collide, evenly matched. '' '''Liam:' Now Headbutt! Shroomish charges for a headbutt Kyndel: Faint Attack!!! Gothita uses Faint Attack, It hits without fail Shroomish gets pushed back by faint attack, picks himself up. Gothita somehow gets paralyzed. Kyndel: *Uses a cheri berry* i know about abilities! Psyshock!!! Gothita uses Psyshock Liam: 'Dodge it! ''Shroomish jumps up, dodging psyshock, cue to the sun, suddenly shroomish top bud begins to absorb sunlight. '''Liam: Um....Shroomish? Is that what I think it is? Kyndel: ''' Not SolarBeam!!! Dodge it Gothita and use Future Sight!!! '''Liam: Launch the SolarBeam! Shroomish: SHROOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Shroomish fires his solarbeam, again the two attacks collide, but this time solarbeam overpowers future sight Gothita has swirls in his eyes Referee: Gothita is unable'' to battle, Shroomish wins! '''Kyndel:' You did great! Ok Go Zorua! She throws the pokeball and inside is a Torchic, but it is an illusion as a pink glow changes him back Kyndel: Use Faint Attack! Shroomish is smacked by the move, falls to the ground Liam: Shroomish, hang in there, i know you can do it! Shroomish hears Liam's call, slowly gets up. Shroomish: '''*is shaken* Sh-sh-ro-ooom *lets a loud yell* MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSH!!! *starts to glow* '''Referee: *watches the glow in amazement* What's this? Liam: '''*in amazement* Can this be? '''Kyndel: No...Way... Liam: Shroomish is evolving!! Shroomish grows taller, its head becomes a mushroom for a helmet, starts to grow a tail, small hands appear in its body, the glow fades & Breloom stood his place! Breloom: 'Bre LOOOM!!! '''Liam: '''Awesome!! ''Liam scans his Pokedex on Breloom ''Breloom, the Mushroom Pokémon and the evolved form of Shroomish. Its short arms stretch when it throws punches, and its technique is as good as a professional boxer. '' '''Liam: Looks like Breloom's learned some new moves! Kyndel: Ok, use Faint Attack again!! Liam: Breloom, return! *recalls breloom* I'm gonna save you for later, so get a good rest! Growlithe, take over! He sends out Growlithe Growlithe: Growl lithe! Kyndel: Faint Attack Liam: Intercept it with Flame Wheel! Both of the attacks collide, & both sides are pushed back from the explosion! Liam: Do a head-on collision using Flame Charge, and use every ounce of energy you've got! Growlithe charges with flame charge Kyndel: Use Foul Play Foul Play & Flame Charge collide with a vengance causing a huge explosion Liam: '''GROWLITHE!! '''Kyndel: Zorua?!?!?!? The smoke clears, both Growlithe & Zorua have swirls for eyes Referee: Growlithe & Zorua are both unable to battle! Liam: Growlithe, return! *recalls her, looks at the pokeball, smiles gently* Thank you, buddy. Now get yourself a good, long rest! Kyndel: Cinccino... Go!!! Liam: A Normal-type, so i'll choose Breloom! Sends out Breloom Liam: 'Since Shroomish has evolved into Breloom, its now part Fighting-type! So use Sky Uppercut! ''Breloom uses Sky Uppercut, but only grazed her, then suddenly Breloom has hearts for eyes '''Liam: '''Breloom, what's the matter with you? '''Kyndel: Now Cinccino, use Thunderbolt! Cinccino uses Thunderbolt and it hits Breloom hard '' '''Breloom: '*still infatuated* Liam: Oh man, I totally forgot the Cinccino's ability is Cute Charm! Breloom snaps out of infatuation, but collapses due to exhaustion with swirls for eyes Referee: Breloom is unable to battle, Cinccino wins! Kyndel: Only 1 more to go! Liam: Whismur, you're up! He sends out Whismur! Whismur: Whis Mur! Kyndel: Cinccino, THUNDERBOLT!!!!!!!!! Episode 7 - Palpitoad & Vibrava, The Vibration Friends! Episode 8 - Combusken The Flame Category:Roleplay